2 Evil Rangers
by pinkranger4lyf
Summary: What happens when there's two evil rangers, instead of one    TommyXKim  JasonXOC  BillyXTrini
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Power Rangers unfortunately, if I did I would be extremely happy and the monsters/villains would be even stranger, and Tommy Oliver would be a Power Ranger right to the end. However I do own Kassy.

I would also like to say R.I.P Thuy Trang, you left the Power Rangers series a long time ago, however true Ranger fans will always remember you, you the first yellow, and in my mind one of the best. In the words of Zordon goodbye and may the Power Protect You.

Chapter One: The Karate Tournament

Kim, Zack, Billy and Trini entered the youth centre to watch Jasons' karate tournament, against a new opponent, one who was also undefeated. As they entered they saw Jason, warming up and getting his mind focused, Kim looked around to get a look at his oponent.

"Trini look at his opponent, he's soo cute" said Kim excitedly.

"Only you Kim, I heard he just moved here though, so maybe he'll be starting at Angel Grove High with us, then you check him out as much as you want then, but for now, we need to cheer and support Jase." replied Trini, as the competition began.

...

Jason shook hands with his opponent after the match had been called a tie. Jase turned around and returned to his friends, annoyed that he couldn't defeat this new challenger but also slightly impressed. Jason looked over to see his former opponent receive a hug from one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. She had long brown hair, a heart shaped face and chocolate brown eyes. She was quite tall and from the looks of her she was quite athletic.

"Yo, Jase dont worry you'll get him next time, com'on lets go" called Zack.

"Yea, next time" replied Jason distractedly, while looking at the guy and the girl.

…...

_Angel Grove High_

"So Kim when we going on our date?" asked Skull

"ummm, let me think, how about never" replied Kim

"Hey, I'd watch your mouth if I were you, or we might just have to teach you a lesson" threatened Bulk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" yelled the new comer, walking up behind Bulk and Skull

"Oh, and why not, what are you going to about it?" remarked Bulk

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" repeated Skull

Tommy did some martial arts kicks, infront of Bulk and Skull, they walked away scared.

"You okay?" asked Tommy

"yyyyyyea, I'm fine, tthankyyyou" stuttered Kim

"I'm Tommy by the way"

"I'm Kim, me and some of the guys are meeting at the youth center after school, do you wanna join us? Only if your not busy or anything" asked Kim

"I'd love to, but I'm supposed to meet a friend after school" replied Tommy.

"Oh, well maybe next time" said Kimberley dissapointed

"However, I'm sure my friend would love to come too if that's alright with you?"suggested Tommy

"That's a great idea, so I'll see you later" Said Kim

"yea see ya later" said Tommy as he waved goodbye.

_Later that day_

"So where are we going?" asked Kassy

"The Youth Center it should be just up here" replied Tommy

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and some of Rita's Putties surrounded Tommy and Kassy, they both tried to fight them off, however there was just too many of them.

_At the Youth Center_

"What's up Kim?" asked Trini

"Nothing, it's just that I invited that new guy Tommy to come hang with us, but he hasn't showed" replied Kim

"He probably got caught up with something or forgot, it must be hard for him in a new school" Said Trini

"Yea, I suppose your right" replied Kim distractedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Power Rangers unfortunately, if I did I would be extremely happy and the monsters/villains would be even stranger, and Tommy Oliver would be a Power Ranger right to the end. However I do own Kassy.

I would also like to say R.I.P Thuy Trang, you left the Power Rangers series a long time ago, however true Ranger fans will always remember you, you the first yellow, and in my mind one of the best. In the words of Zordon goodbye and may the Power Protect You.

Sorry for the long wait, I've been like mega busy, I'll try to make the next update fairly soon, as soon as I can think of what to write :)

_Later that day_

"So where are we going?" asked Kassy

"The Youth Center it should be just up here" replied Tommy

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and some of Rita's Putties surrounded Tommy and Kassy, they both tried to fight them off, however there was just too many of them.

_At the Youth Center_

"What's up Kim?" asked Trini

"Nothing, it's just that I invited that new guy Tommy to come hang with us, but he hasn't showed" replied Kim

"He probably got caught up with something or forgot, it must be hard for him in a new school" Said Trini

"Yea, I suppose your right" replied Kim distractedly.

Chapter Two: Enter the Evil Rangers

'do do do dodo dodo' beeped Jason's communicator.

The rangers quickly made their way to a sucluded spot within the youth bar, as soon as they heard the communicator beep.

"We here ya Zordon" spoke Zack into the communicators.  
"Rangers, Rita has sent one of her monsters to downtown Angel Grove, you must hurry before it destroys the city" replied Zordon  
"It's Morphin' Time,  
Mastadon,

Pterradactyl,

Triceratops,

Sabortooth Tiger,

Tyrannosaurus"

Half way through the battle, the rangers were attacked from behind. They turned around and came face to face, with a purple and a green power ranger.  
"Are you guys seeing this aswell?"asked Kim  
"Yea, this can't really be happening, can it?" said Zack  
"I don't know Zack, Zordon, what's going on?" Jason said into the communicator, as he spin kicked the Green ranger.  
"I don't Jason, Alpha and I are looking into the situation" replied Zordon  
In the meantime Trini and Billy were fighting the Green ranger, Zack and Kimberley were fighting the purple Ranger and Jason was fending off Rita and Zedd's monster. However the rangers were losing, badly.  
"Not so high and mighty now are we rangers?" mocked the green ranger.  
"What do you want, we're all rangers shouldn't we all be working together for the same cause?" asked Trini.  
"You have got to be joking me, Why would we want to be on the losing side, when we join our empress and destroy the Earth?"replied the purple ranger.  
"Surrender rangers, and we may just enslave the people of your planet instead...we will give you some time to think about it" said the Green Ranger as the monster, and the green and purple rangers teleported away.


End file.
